SummerSlam 2006
SummerSlam 2006 was the nineteenth annual SummerSlam professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on August 20, 2006 at the TD Banknorth Garden in Boston, Massachusetts, and featured performers from the Raw, SmackDown!, and ECW brands. This marked the first inter-brand pay-per-view to feature the ECW brand. The main match on the Raw brand was Edge versus John Cena for the WWE Championship, which Edge won by pinfall after hitting Cena in the back of the head with a pair of brass knuckles. The featured match on the SmackDown! brand was King Booker versus Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Batista won by disqualification following interference from Queen Sharmell. The primary match on the ECW brand was The Big Show versus Sabu in an Extreme rules match for the ECW World Championship. Big Show won the match and retained the title after pinning Sabu following a chokeslam through a table. The featured matches on the undercard included D-Generation X (Triple H and Shawn Michaels) versus Vince and Shane McMahon) and Hulk Hogan versus Randy Orton. Several of the existing feuds carried on after the event. D-Generation X continued feuding with The McMahons, defeating them and The Big Show in a Hell in a Cell match the following month. The feud between Batista and King Booker also continued, with the two facing off as part of a Fatal Four-Way match at No Mercy, which Booker won. The following month, at Unforgiven, John Cena defeated Edge in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match to win the WWE Championship and conclude their storyline. Background The main feud heading into SummerSlam on the Raw brand was between Edge and John Cena over the WWE Championship. Edge won the WWE Championship on the July 3 edition of Raw by defeating then-champion Rob Van Dam and Cena in a triple threat match. The following week on Raw, after defeating Shelton Benjamin, Cena attacked Edge, who was providing commentary for the match. Edge, however, fought off Cena and executed an Edgecution followed by a spear. Later that night, as part of the storyline, Cena attacked Edge and Lita, Edge's girlfriend, at their hotel. On the July 15 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event, Cena faced off against Edge for the WWE Championship. Cena won the match by disqualification after Lita interfered and slapped the referee. Since a championship cannot change hands via countout or disqualification, Edge retained the title. After the match, Cena attacked Edge and performed an FU through an announce table. Three weeks later, on the July 31 edition of Raw, a match between Edge and Cena for the WWE Championship was booked for SummerSlam, with the stipulation that if Edge got himself counted out or intentionally disqualified, he would lose the WWE Championship. On August 14, Edge went to Cena's father's house in West Newbury, Massachusetts, and slapped him. The secondary feud on the Raw brand was between D-Generation X (Triple H and Shawn Michaels) and The McMahons (Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon). In December, Michaels interrupted McMahon and told him that he should move on from the Montreal Incident, McMahon responded by saying that he could screw Michaels like he did Bret Hart anytime he wanted. This led to a feud between Michaels and The McMahons which culminated in a No Holds Barred match at WrestleMania 22 between Michaels and McMahon. Michaels won the match despite interference from The Spirit Squad and Shane McMahon. McMahon claimed that Michaels victory was a result of "divine intervention" and booked himself in a tag team match with Shane against Michaels and God at Backlash. The McMahons would win the match after interference from The Spirit Squad. Two weeks later, Michaels faced the Spirit Squad in a five on one handicap match and suffered a knee injury when the Spirit Squad crushed his knee with a steel chair. Triple H who McMahon recruited was ordered to crush Michaels skull with a sledgehammer. When Kenny the leader of the Spirit Squad wrest the sledgehammer away from Triple H and attempted to hit Michaels with it, Triple H stepped in front of Kenny who charged at Michaels but Triple H hit him with a spinebuster and attacked the Spirit Squad turning face for the first time since 2002. This led to Michaels and Triple H reforming D-Generation X for the first time since their teased reunion also in 2002. DX defeated the Spirit Squad at Vengeance in a five on two handicap match. The next night on Raw, DX mocked the McMahons in one of their famous parodies and when The McMahons and the Spirit Squad came out to confront them they were covered with manure. Three weeks later, McMahon set up a tag team match between himself and Shane against DX at SummerSlam. The main feud on the SmackDown! brand was between King Booker and Batista over the World Heavyweight Championship. In January, Batista legitimately tore his triceps and was forced to vacate the World Heavyweight Championship. At No Way Out the following month, Batista cut a promo claiming that when he returned from injury, he would become World Heavyweight Champion once again. Batista made his in-ring return five months later, on the July 15 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event, in a six-man tag team match. At The Great American Bash, Booker defeated Rey Mysterio to win the World Heavyweight Championship, and Mr. Kennedy defeated Batista by disqualification. On the August 4 edition of SmackDown!, Batista defeated Kennedy and declined any congratulations until after he won back the World Heavyweight Championship. The following week, on SmackDown!, Batista thanked Booker for holding onto "his" title and told him he would be needing it back at SummerSlam. The main feud on the ECW brand was between The Big Show and Sabu over the ECW World Heavyweight Championship. On the July 25 edition of ECW on Sci Fi, Sabu requested an ECW World Heavyweight Championship match against Big Show, but ECW General Manager Paul Heyman denied his request. Later that night, after Big Show defeated Kane to retain the ECW World Championship, Sabu attacked Big Show with a steel chair. In retaliation, Sabu attacked Big Show with a steel chair and executed an Arabian Facebuster, a diving leg drop with a chair. On August 11 at DSW Park Slam live event, Big Show defeated Van Dam to retain his title. On the August 15 edition of ECW on Sci Fi, a ladder match was set between Rob Van Dam and Sabu, with the stipulation being whoever won would be the number one contender to the ECW World Championship. Sabu won the match, and Big Show came out and executed a chokeslam on both Sabu and Van Dam. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Carlito defeated Rob Conway (4:20) *Chavo Guerrero defeated Rey Mysterio (10:59) *The Big Show defeats Sabu to retain the ECW Heavyweight Championship (8:31) *Hulk Hogan defeated Randy Orton (10:57) *Ric Flair defeated Mick Foley in a "I Quit Match (13:12) *Batista defeated King Booker (w Queen Sharmell) via disqualification. King Booker retains the World Heavyweight Championship. (10:29) *D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels & Triple H defeated Shane McMahon & Vince McMahon (13:02) *Edge © (w Lita) defeated John Cena to retain the WWE Championship (15:41) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *SummerSlam DVD Release * SummerSlam 2006 on DVD External links * SummerSlam 2006 Offical Website * SummerSlam 2006 at CAGEMATCH.net * SummerSlam 2006 at Online World of Wrestling * SummerSlam 2006 on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:SummerSlam Category:2006 pay-per-view events